<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Definitely Fated by hwdrafts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476411">Definitely Fated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwdrafts/pseuds/hwdrafts'>hwdrafts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?????, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idols, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seventeen - Freeform, annoyed wonwoo, jeonghan best hyung, light angst???, not sure really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwdrafts/pseuds/hwdrafts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This week has not been very kind to Soonyoung. Two days ago, he’s dead sick. Yesterday, his favorite Jeonghan hyung and him fought. Most importantly, what bothers him was the empty space beside his bed. Jihoon won’t go home. Again. Soonyoung sighed uncontrollably, busy fidgeting his tiger plush. “Jihoonie.. At least make some time for your boyfriend.” </p><p>There’s nothing much to think about, really. Soonyoung knows Jihoon loves him more than any other stars in the universe. </p><p>He just misses him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Definitely Fated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- hi! advance apology because i might have half-ass written(?) this fic idk i'm lazy ㅠㅠ<br/>- based on soonyoung's vlive [091120] and soonhoon's wv membership pic [091320] AAAAAA<br/>- typographical and grammatical errors ahead</p><p>enjoy reading? ig? self indulged sh fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>This week hasn’t been very kind to Soonyoung. Two days ago, he’s dead sick. Annoying runny nose and bland soup cooked by Mingyu was the only thing he eats. He took advantage of his own body, too immersed finishing another dance routine. Yesterday, his <strike>favorite</strike> Jeonghan hyung and him fought (because of some pepperoni pizza but let’s pretend it’s nothing). Most importantly, what bothers him was the empty space beside his bed. <em>Jihoon won’t go home. Again. </em>Soonyoung sighed uncontrollably, busy fidgeting his tiger plush. “Jihoonie.. At least make some time for your boyfriend.” There’s nothing much to think about, really. Soonyoung knows Jihoon loves him more than any other stars in the universe. <em>He just misses him. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Soonyoung restlessly checks his phone every 20 seconds, to be exact. Hope glistening within him, <em>one good night text would be enough. </em>Slumber began clouding the rest of his head, dementedly counting how many cubs would fit in his room. Soonyoung was awaken by the sudden notification. <em>He knew it! His boyfriend would message him!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe not.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Cheol hyung ^^</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>sup</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hey yong</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>hyung what now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>what’s with the cold shoulder</em>
</p><p>
  <em>oooh someone didn’t go home tonight</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hyung really</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just gimme some ideas to kill</em>
</p><p>
  <em>this boredom</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>go to jihoon?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>he’s busy :(</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe tomorrow</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>u always sulk, not cute</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ok coming from the master &gt;:(</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>watch some movies</em>
</p><p>
  <em>or do vlive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>carats must have missed their tiger</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>i hear the sarcasm hyung</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>horanghae</em>
</p><p>
  <em>anyway</em>
</p><p>
  <em>jeonghan’s making up wt u later</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>thanks for spoiling </em>
</p><p>
  <em>good night --</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With much of a dismay crawling beneath him, he decided to brush it off. Even though the city lights already offered him a cup of rest along with yawns escaping his lips, he chose grabbing the phone and opened the Vlive App. He placed it on a comfortable position, calculating the possibility of falling in a safe height. He didn’t want CARATs to watch a live facing the floor, does he? Soonyoung scanned through his YouTube account freely and pressed anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Never Not - Lauv. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hello!” He smiled straight into the lens and painted down the tiredness from his face. He wishes he won’t state the obviousness that much, “Apologies if my live’s gonna be boring. I’m a bit tired but you can sleep now, CARATs!” Soonyoung muttered with all full courtesy and stared at nothingness. Jihoon still renting free in his head, he talked to his fans as much as he can. It’s either he sings between the lines of the songs or appreciate the big screen in front of him.</p><p> </p><p><em>Day 1 by Honne</em> started masking the whole spacious room. And now, <em>he misses Jihoon more. </em>Desperate to provide the other some smooches and crown kisses to his heart’s content. <em>Just go home please. </em>Everyone probably knows that it’s his favorite song as of the moment, <em>it’s all because of his boyfriend. </em>When Jihoon still hasn’t pent up pouring his time and attention inside the studio, he used to sing Day 1 for Soonyoung until he sleeps soundly. Without him for the past few nights, somehow, miraculously it still works. <em>My Jihoonie is much better than Honne though. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He skipped the song because he felt like dozing off. Soonyoung wanted to prolong the live for a spare of minute or so. <em>2 things. Phonecert. You!. Tomorrow Tonight. </em>He was hassled if he made the live fun, nonetheless he’s losing the battle between rest and remaining wide-eyes open. “Aigoo, I’m very sleepy. CARATs, don’t forget to eat and go to bed early too, okay? Good night!” Showing a goofy smile, with bunched up cheeks pretty evident he closed the app.</p><p> </p><p>But the moment he threw the phone somewhere, drowsiness washed away. “Jihoonie..” He rolled on his soft mattress, making a human sushi. Until he’s pretty satisfied with the crumpled stains visible, he snatched the phone again. <em>He’s watching some movies to fall asleep, </em>maybe accepting the idea from his Seungcheol hyung wouldn’t be bad as much as he awaits<em>. </em>Given with his rattling short attention span, lasting for 10 minutes would probably be impossible.<em> It sucks that Day 1’s not working tonight. </em>“Hey CARATs, sorry for the sudden live again.” He chuckled cutely. “Could you please recommend me some movies? Movie. Recommendations. Okay? Good night! Bye~”</p><p> </p><p>A lot of movies proposed varies from horror, comedy, slice of life, and romance. But watching horror or thriller won’t feed his satisfaction so he decided to watch ‘The Notebook’ of Nicholas Sparks. It was a dumb trick to play- he yearns for Jihoon and him watching romance- he should have just dispensed dairy products inside his deprived system. Palettes of orange and yellow whistled all over the rectangular telly, the discrepancy fretted him. <em>I want to go to the studio. I want to go to him. I want to go to Jihoon. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Only Soonyoung had it wrong, he thought he’d be able to finish the said movie but the land of Nod came for him the soonest. His phone kept on buzzing timelessly but the older already reached the dreamland.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Jihoonie~</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>♡</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>baby </em>
</p><p>
  <em>are you awake?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i’m going home</em>
</p><p>
  <em>do you want some kimchi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>late night ramen?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hey youngie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>come on answer pls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>whatever</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i'm going straight to your room</em>
</p><p>
  <em>see you love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>you better give me my kisses</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet in the morning. Jihoon stared at his desktop appeased and leaned his back, completely dropping every kinetic guards. He’s so damn tired but at least he could go to Soonyoung now. The latter must have gone to sleep, he concluded. Jihoon gathered everything in his sight, including the jogger pants Soonyoung forgot when you know, they did <em>that. Yes, inside his studio. </em>Whatever, no one has the right to complain though because it’s <em>their </em>territory. <em>Yes, their’s. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The breath of the wind gladly acknowledge his presence,  the sky drowned with constellations also pay heed to him and so the street lights beaming above his tired eyes lazily. Promptly, Jihoon arrived in front of a building. Without wasting any seconds piling up, his feet gradually brought him before Soonyoung’s door at once. “Youngie?” He softly knocked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No answers. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jihoon opened the door cautiously, scared to wake his boyfriend from his peaceful sleep. <em>Oh God, he misses him too. So much. </em>Shoes completely forgotten, he wriggled on the bed and snuggled closer. Enough for their noses to touch in a harmless proximity, he embedded his small frame into Soonyoung’s arms. “I miss you, Youngie.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I missed you too but listen up. I’m still mad.” Oh, he’s awake.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jihoon remembered and smiled even so. “So you’ll punish the baby?” He planted a soft kiss on Soonyoung’s while giggling, “You kiss thief!” The taller didn’t refuse the smooch compensation though, “You and your kink, Ji. Really.” Tension risen as Jihoon pulled away from the warm hug, “What now, Kwon?!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Freaking adorable.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Stop pouting. You owe me a plenty of Day 1.” Jihoon spared a glance, this happens when you’re deeply in love with a cute human who thinks he’s a tiger. The younger hitched his breath when Soonyoung initiated leaving love marks on his neck. He shivered from the swift touch of his pale skin and his boyfriend’s lips. “<em>Y-yongie.. They will tease us about th- Shit.” </em>It eventually induced a surge make out session, Jihoon’s hands instinctively drawing invisible circles on Soonyoung’s back. The other caressed his boyfriend’s side attentively, “You’re loving this, aren’t you producer?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Soonyoung and Jihoon have been each other’s anchor from dawn until dusk. They keep each other safe, protected, and complete. They weren’t called the two captains for nothing after all. </em>Jihoon is for Soonyoung and Soonyoung is for Jihoon and him only.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Youngie.. Please take me.. I love you.” </em>Jihoon pleaded but after chasing the last sweet strawberry peck, Soonyoung settled him between his arms again. “No, how about let’s sleep and that’s your punishment.” The producer had the urge to kick him badly but resolved setting the argument aside. <em>Fine, he’s the one to blame. </em>“I love you but I fucking hate you, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, pumpkin. <em>Thank you for coming home tonight.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course. I always will.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You up, baby?”</p><p> </p><p>Confusion was written all over Jihoon’s face, also <em>tired </em>to answer Soonyoung’s question. “It’s fine, come here.” With that cue, the smaller gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before visiting the dreamland again. Soonyoung’s phone lightened up. <em>Shoot, they did forget something.</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <b>Favorite hyung &lt;3</b>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>you skipped practice yesterday to fuck?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wth nyongie</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hannie hyung</em>
</p><p>
  <em>jihoon and i didn’t fuck</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>ok try again</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>we made love </em>
</p><p>
  <em>ㅋㅋㅋㅋ</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>ah i hate you </em>
</p><p>
  <em>but not jihoon</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>and all this time i thought i’m your beloved dongsaeng</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>not until you stole the last bite of my pizza</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hyung THAT is my last bite of pizza</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>just kidding</em>
</p><p>
  <em>make sure to attend today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>i’m honestly tired because mingyu ain’t gonna shut up about this shit</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>alright</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>you need to come earlier than jihoon though</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>why?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>hyelim noona</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>ok got it </em>
</p><p>
  <em>see you hyung ^^</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Jihoonie?” He received a tiny ‘hmm’ coming from the other. <em>Cute. If he could just cuddle with Jihoon more, sighs. </em>“As much as I’d like to hear you sing for me this morning because you only moaned my name last night, I thi-” A hasty hard punch came for the brachial part of his body, “Jihoonie?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Leave, asshole.” Soonyoung had to laugh with the sight, <em>how lucky is he again to have Jihoon in his life? </em>He’s beyond grateful. “Alright, I’d make you some coffee then I’ll leave first hmm? Wear the clothes I prepared for you.” When he was about the head towards the door, Jihoon held his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“M-my goodluck charm?”</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung stepped back and kisses the crown of his universe, “See you later, love.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Soonyoung. Could you please settle for at least a second?!” Wonwoo hissed and cast whatever object was 4-inch near to him. Soonyoung's goodly irritating because he's so agitated waiting for Jihoon. “Please hyung, Jihoon hyung’s on the way. Stop panicking.” Chan exclaimed while helping Seokmin with <em>weird </em>warm up exercises taught by Seungkwan.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua nudged him, casually drinking his hibiscus tea. “What’s with Jihoon? Rough night?” Soonyoung’s ears turned red and embarrassingly hits Joshua’s chest. “What! I’m talking about the song!”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure are, hyung!” The bickering paused when the dance practice room’s door creaked open, revealing Jihoon in his blue shirt and grey-ish lengthy sweatpants. “So that’s why<em>..” </em>Seungcheol face-palmed himself. So that’s why the performance unit’s leader was excited?</p><p> </p><p>“We, matchy!” Soonyoung stood up beside Jihoon grandly and by chance, the magnet on Jihoon’s shoulder attracted his boyfriend’s arm inevitably. “S-soonyoung, what the hell..?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s cute. You said you’re gonna make up to me..? Mingyu, come here take a picture!” The whole group sighed (endearingly) and minded their own businesses, <em>as usual love birds. </em>“Hyung, why me?” Mingyu pouted and accepted the phone wholeheartedly. <em>Psh, thank all the Gods they are Mingyu’s favorite.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay, one.. two.. three!” Jihoon shook his head and heard the capture sound, happy that the timing was perfect. He’s blushing so much so he had to cover his face, he’s shy okay? “Thank you, Gyu!” Soonyoung gaped for good 5 minutes sheepishly over the picture before posting it on Weverse.</p><p> </p><p>[HOSHI ❤ Weverse]<br/>
200913 -10:24 KST-<br/>
<br/>
➸ It’s fate at this point</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Happy now?” Jihoon asked curiously, lightly rubbing Soonyoung’s fluffy cheeks for heat. Soonyoung raised his head for an answer, “Definitely.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Jihoon saw the stars slipping from Soonyoung’s crescent eyes out of happiness, he knew he’s bound to love this man. Forever.</p><p> </p><p>The sole answer out of his infinitive questions.</p><p> </p><p>Soonyoung. Jihoon. Destined.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Soonyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, pumpkin. Let’s go?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Definitely fated.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- yep soonhoon husbands destined fated, i rest my case.<br/>- but we're still in need of selca right ㅎㅎㅎ soonhoon breathe!!! again!!!</p><p>HAPPY SOONHOON DAY 🐯🍚</p><p>thx for reading &lt;3</p><p>- kianne.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>